


Tears after all these years

by Raniamich



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Formula One, I'm Sorry, M/M, Random one, Small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raniamich/pseuds/Raniamich
Summary: “This wounds Don't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much the time cannot erase.”~ My Immortal - Evanescence





	

Alaim can't forget. 

He didn't sleep that night. When the day turns 2 of May 1994 he is still awake lying on his bed sobbing 

After coming back home from Brazil he is different. 

He has nightmares for days, completely lost & still not able to deal with the fact he is gone

He starts crying more than once per day saying he is sorry for everything but he never gets an answer realizing it's too late 

He feels his heart skip a beat every time Bruno is close to Nico  
He sees himself and Ayrton in them and only feels the pain as it felt back then

He often has nightmares about the scene  
About that dark day.  
About thar dark week.  
About him. 

He spends minutes in imola right in front of his bronze figure always leaving a small flower 

He does the same to his grave 

 

Every time he sees a nasty crash he remembers him. When the driver walks away he only wishes Ayrton was doing the same back then

 

When Nico kisses Bruno for the first time he is there. This brings him memories.  
He sobs again, leaving them. He doesn't want to spoil their happiness 

 

It's been so many years but the tears are still here every time he thinks of him  
His wounds don't seem to heal. And maybe they Never will.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys  
> My apologies for any mistakes & for making it small  
> Was too much for my feels   
> Hope you enjoyed anyway <3


End file.
